Tuxedo Mini Mask?!
by L.V. Scarlette
Summary: Sailor Moon has Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Mini Mini Moon.....Tuxedo Mask has a Tuxedo Mini Mask?!


Greetings. I've written fanfiction before, one of them being "Tuxedo Mini Mask."  
So, I've decided to copy and paste this old fic and submit it you fanfiction.net  
so that you guys have something to read while I'm working on "Got Milk?"   
Just note that this was written a long time ago so if there are any mistakes,   
note that I was younger. ^^''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tuxedo Mini Mask?! (PG13)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Okay....I pick dare! " Mina yelled, grinning at her friend. Reye   
grinned back and shifted in her seat. " Alright. I dare you to....." Mina   
leaned over the table, her heart pounding as she wondered what her friend   
would say. She just hoped it wouldn't be too bad or something stupid that   
would embarass her. She didn't want any gross dares either. But   
unfortunatly, Reye was known for picking the hardest dares in the world,   
especially if she knew what people hated the most....such as embarassing   
things that they would never dream of doing. But Mina didn't have to worry   
about that. She was pretty sure that Reye didn't know what really embarassed   
her.  
  
" Kiss Andrew! " Rei's voice cut in her train of thoughts. Mina's eyes   
widened in terror, not believing what she just heard. " What?! "   
" I said.....you have to kiss Andrew. That's my dare. "  
Reye repeated, an annoying smirk playing on her lips.  
  
Mina's brow knitted together. " No.....No way! You CANNOT make me do that!   
You can't! You wouldn't dare! " Rei simply laughed, her violet eyes gleaming   
with evil joy. " Looks like I just did. Besides....this IS a dare, Mina. You   
picked dare so I gave you a hard one. Now you better do it if you don't want   
the punishment. It's going to be very bad...."   
  
" What's the punishment?! " Mina cut in before thinking, hoping it had nothing to do with Andrew.  
  
Reye smirked. " It's the same thing.....except that you'll have to rip   
your clothes off and give Andrew your panties....."  
  
" ARE YOU CRAZY?! I am NOT going to do THAT! "  
  
Reye and the girls laughed at their friend's shocked expression, wiping   
the tears from their eyes. It took them quite a while to catch their breaths   
but they finally did. Reye, however, was still rather hysterical but she   
managed to choke out her words. " I know you won't. That's why you have to   
stick to the dare I gave you. "  
  
" But why won't you give me a dare like Amy's? "  
  
" Because Amy's dare was to throw eggs at any passing car. That was   
something she hated....that would be too easy for you. "  
  
This caused Amy to turn as red as a tomato at the memory of her dare. It   
wasn't a pleasant one for sweet, innocent Amy.  
  
" Then what about Lita's?! Give me something like her's......."  
  
" Nope. Her dare was to jump off a waterfall a week ago. Remember that? We   
had to go rock climbing and we dared her to jump off the waterfall and land   
in the water. I don't think you can handle that. "  
  
Lita grinned widely, still feeling proud of accomplishing such a   
heart-stopping task.  
  
" I can handle that! "  
  
" Yeah right....you couldn't even climb the entire cliff without barfing.   
What makes you think you can jump off a waterfall? You'll lose everything   
you've eaten during your entire life! "  
  
" Well.....give me a dare close to Lita's. Just make it easier. "  
  
" Nope. You promised us last week that you'de do a dare this week, no matter   
what it is. Now stick to it! "  
  
" Ooooooh!!!! Oh....FINE! Just don't laugh and don't whistle...just be quiet   
and MAYBE I'll do it. "  
  
" Sure....and MAYBE you'll end up giving Andrew your panties...."  
  
" Oh, shut up! "  
  
....Laughs...." Okay, okay! Just don't make it too fast and be sure to kiss   
him on the lips! Comprende? "  
  
......Growls....." Don't even start on that spanish stuff with me! "  
  
" Okay, fine! Just do it! "  
  
" Okay, okay! Just give me a second to put on some lip gloss...."  
  
At this, Reye and the girls sweatdropped, wondering how someone so scared   
of a dare could even have time to think of lip gloss. " I think she actually   
wants to do this. " Lita mumbled audibly. The girls nodded in unision before   
looking up to see Mina walk over to the counter where Andrew was.  
  
After a few shy steps, she stopped beside Andrew who's back was turned   
around. Taking a deep breath, she tapped Andrew on the back, licking her   
lips slightly, making sure her lip gloss was still on. ' Just do it, Mina.   
Just don't think about it and do it the moment he turns around. ' But  
in the distance, she could hear the girls snickering, whispering, and giving   
her two thumbs up.  
Sticking her tounge at them, she waited for Andrew to turn around. This was   
going to be harder than she thought.  
  
Taking another deep breath, she tapped Andrew on the back again. This   
time, he turned around with one of his well-known smiles which was instantly   
covered with Mina's lips as she quickly kissed Andrew, covering his entire   
mouth with hers. Her eyes were shut tight since she didn't want to peak and   
check how Andrew was looking. She knew he was either too shocked or too mad   
to even move.  
  
Her first instinct was to stop but when she opened one eyes and caught   
sight of Reye's intimidating gaze, she kept going. Reye's gaze clearly meant   
' Don't you dare stop yet! ' Mina knew that she should at least kiss Andrew   
for five seconds and so far it was only three. The seconds seemed to be   
taking extra slow time before moving. Either time froze, or the clock had   
spinned backward. Either way, five seconds seemed like hours away......  
  
Mina's pounding heart finally let out relief as she saw Reye grin at her.   
She knew her time was up and she could go back to her friends now. Boy was   
she going to kill Reye for this!  
  
Quickly breaking the kiss, she ran over to the girls and ducked in the   
table, hoping to hide herself until she caught her breath. Outside the dark   
area, she could see Andrew staring into space, a shocked expression on his   
features. She almost laughed at his expression but the very memory of what   
she just did made her choke it back.  
  
Above her, she could hear the girls laughing wildly, proud of doing what   
they did. That jusy got her mad. Suddenly, laughter and embarassment were   
far from her mind.  
  
Quickly standing up, she sat herself beside Reye, glaring at her friends.   
They were all laughing and didn't seem to notice that she was trying to keep   
a straight face. But Mina's glare failed miserably. Why should she be such a   
sore loser about it? It was fun kissing Andrew and even if this could ruin   
her reputation for a few days, it was still pretty fun. After all....dares   
are suppose to be fun.  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Mina leaned back against her seat and   
finally let out the laughter she was holding back since she saw Andrew's   
expression. The things she and her friends think about.....it was really   
something. And it's amazing how they always manged to make her laugh   
everytime she wanted to yell.  
  
However, their laughter was broken by the sound of a woman screaming   
outside. Their ears instantly caught the sound as they all stood up, turning   
toward the window.  
  
Outside, they could see a woman running for her dear life as a monster   
covered in slimy gew slid across the street toward her, grabbing cars and   
throwing them at anything it could see. The girls held their breaths,   
cringing at the very sight of the hideous thing. But their moment of disgust   
was cut as the window shattered into a million glass pieces. Screams were   
heard from within the arcade as people ran behind game machines, shielding   
themselves from the sharp objects. The girls instanly ducked under the   
table, waiting for the glass shower to pass.  
  
From within the darkness, they watched the glass pieces fall upon the   
floor and beside some other pieces that weren't those of the window. It were   
car pieces.....half a car window lay on the ground and two wipers and a door   
lay upon the glass. It seems as if the monster had just thrown a car in the   
arcade's direction. And where there were monsters.....there were the   
Sailorscouts.  
  
As the thought dawned on them...another thought entered their minds.   
Serena and Rini! The two girls had fallen asleep on the table while they   
were chatting earlier. They could've been hit by glass pieces!  
  
The girls instantly stood up and pulled their friends under the table,   
regardless of the glass pieces heading their way. Rini had waken up from the   
feeling of being pulled and the sight of a charging glass piece made her   
scream. The girls turned and instinctly dove under the table all at once,   
only ending up bumping into each other and hitting their heads on the hard,   
painted wood. This only caused darkness to over come them as they fell to   
the ground.  
  
At that point, Serena had waken up and noticed what just happened. The   
girls had fainted, including Rini, and there was a monster outside that   
needed to be moondusted. Her fear arose within her but fear wasn't tolerated   
at times like these. So she gathered up her courage and chanted, " Moon   
Crystal Power! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jumping out of the broken window, Serena, who was now Sailormoon, cringed   
as she came closer to the monster. It's pale gray face and black eyes turned   
toward her, making her shriek in disgust. A sly grin formed on it's crumpled   
lips as it turned it's body toward her, ready to charge. It's white hair   
swirled around in the wind as it bared it's long fangs which were dripping   
with slime. From just one look at it, you could already tell that it was   
dangerous. It's looks alone could already scare you.  
  
Taking one step back, Sailormoon clenched her fists together, getting   
ready for an attack. Holding her breath, she narrowed her eyes at the   
creature and bit her lower lip, trying to calm it down. Kicking the dust   
behind her, she ran at full speed heading straight for the thing. She was   
expecting to jump on it and use one of her attacks on it and kill it on her   
own. But that didn't happen. The good thing is that she got to jump on it   
and hold it's head so that she choked it. But it simply grinned at her and   
threw right off it's slimy body. It happened so fast that it took her a   
moment to realize what just happened. The first thing she knew was being on   
the monster's slippery body then the next thing she knew, she was on the   
sidewalk, sitting on her aching bum.  
  
Looking down at her awkward position, she blinked once and looked up, only   
to find a long tentacle heading straight for her. Shrieking, she tried to   
get up but feel down again since her bum didn't seem quite ready for her to   
stand. So she crawled as fast as she could out of the tentacle's way,   
missing it by an inch. Falling on her bum again, she whimpered in pain and   
extended a hand to nurse her black and blue bum. But she didn't get to do   
that. The tentacle was up again, ready for another attack.  
  
The monster raised it's tentacles the way a tarantula would if it were to   
attack. But in Sailormoon's eyes, it seemed more like a scorpion's tail   
which was dripping with slimy venom.  
It headed straight for at her an even faster speed, ready to dive straight   
for her tiny body.  
  
Screaming, she moved backwards, still in a sitting position. She kept on   
backing away until she felt herself bump into a pole, indicating that there   
was no more room for her to move. Looking nervously to her side, she found   
slimy goo on the ground that could get her stuck the moment she stepped on   
it, just like a spider's web. And on the other side, she found nothing   
except a few people which happened to be in the way. If she was going to   
move, there wasn't anymore time. Those people would just slow down her   
progress and if she moved then her feet would get hit by the huge tentacle.   
All she could do was shield her face and close her eyes, praying for the   
scouts or her masked protector to arrive.  
  
As if an answer to her prayer, a rose struck the monster's tentacle   
causing it to fall to the ground in front of Sailormoon. Slowly looking up,   
her eyes glanced at the monster which seemed mad and dumb founded all   
together. Her eyes scanned the buildings and posts for any sigh of a black   
cape and domino mask but found nothing. Instead, she found a large tentacle   
in front of her, right between her legs and about an inch away from her   
vagina.  
  
Her eyes widened as she suddenly stood up, her back shaking against the   
cold metal of the post.  
Her bum didn't really seem to hurt anymore since she knew that if that rose   
hadn't struck the monster, then something else close to her bum would hurt   
even more. Just the thought of it made her want to puke.  
  
Her hands grasped the pole as she looked up to see the angry face of the   
monster, it's eyes focused on something else. Looking up in the direction   
the monster was looking at, Sialormoon's eyes focused on a building behind   
her, where a masked man in a cape stood. His black bangs fell from his top   
hat as he swiftly jumped down. Ending up in front of her, Tuxedo Mask   
extended one arm while holding his cape, covering Sailormoon with the black   
material.  
  
Sailormoon watched him with hearts in her eyes, her face as red as a   
tomato. " Tuxedo Mask, you saved me again. " She said, her voice dreamy and   
low. Tuxedo Mask turned to face her and gave a reasurring smile before   
turning back to the glaring monster. " Innocent humans are not supposed to   
be tolerated in this way. Humans are not puppets to be played around with.   
How dare you toss them around as if they were a bunch of your little toys!   
I, Tuxedo Mask, won't allow it! " He stated firmly before jumping up into   
the air and striking the monster with another rose.  
  
The creature glared at him with sudden rage, it's claws beggining to grow   
longer. It's white hair dived straight for him, only to have him dodge ever   
single one of them. However, one managed to slash him across his right side   
as he barely missed it. Falling to the ground, Tuxedo Mask grabbed his side,   
his white gloves turning red with his blood. He gave a slight moan in pain   
before collapsing on the ground.  
  
Sailormoon's eyes widened in terror at the sight of her masked protector   
get hurt. Tears seemed to form within her eyes but that what simply replaced   
by sudden anger. Hurting him only fueled her hatred toward the monster as   
she glared at it, anger burning in her eyes.  
Clenching her fists together, she charged at it with her tiara, sending part   
of it's arm flying across the street. (AN: Pretty morbid, isn't it?)  
  
The monster seemed dumbfounded at first, it's black eyes glued on it's   
detached arm. Blinking twice, it's eyes instantly narrowed in Sailormoon's   
direction, hatred evident. It's shoulder, which was the only part left of   
it's broken arm, began to quiver, sending a few scraps of it's bloody skin   
and fats flying everywhere. Sailormoon could only watch in horor at the   
flying body parts, wondering what on earth she just did.  
  
The monster's skin began to crumple, the pale gray color turning into a   
sickening olive green that had a mustard tint to it. It reminded Sailormoon   
of animal droppings, though she wasn't sure if there even was a kind of   
animal with droppings as gross as the color of the monster's skin.  
Bones began to stick out from it's already thin cheeks and it's teeth seemed   
to stick out from it's crippled lips. Fangs began to grow sharper while   
other parts remained hollow, with no teeth to fill it in. As if the monster   
wasn't ugly enough, it turned even worse.  
  
Tentacles shot out of it's shoulder to replace it's missing arm. Pieces of   
meat and flesh burst out like the fireworks of Independance Day, except this   
one had a blood shower along with it.  
(AN: Imagine sharp vines popping out of the ground and the soil flies   
everywhere. This is worse.)  
  
Sailormoon's hand shook as she grasped her thoat, a disgusted look on her   
face. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea cutting it's arm off. But what was   
she to do? Just sit there and let the thing kill her? She was just lucky   
that her tiara didn't end up slicing the thing's head or she wouldn't have   
to take a shower anymore that evening. The creature was ugly enough and she   
couldn't exactly picutre five hundred heads popping out of it's neck. That   
was just too gross.  
But unfortunatly, the idea of a hundred heads did happen as the monster's   
hand shot up, grabbing it's own hair and pulling it's own head off. There   
was no need for anymore slicing.  
  
Sailormoon felt her the insides of her stomach quiver as another wave of   
nausea hit her. Her throat felt like it could release the breakfast she ate   
that morning and it took almost all her strength not to puke. Instead, she   
fell to her knees, trying to hold back the sickening feeling.  
  
Her vision blurred slightly as she tried to shake all the disgusting   
thoughts running through her head away. Little did she know that the monster   
was moving in, taking this as an opportunity to attack the young blonde.   
It's tentacles glided across the street to the helpless heroine as it raised   
one tentacle to slice her in half. It raised the sharp object above her,   
ready for a kill. Sailormoon could see the sharp object shine in the   
sunlight through the cornor of her eye but all she could do was stay   
motionless. He head started pounding and a back stabbing pain shot through   
her veins. She felt like dying at the intense pain. All she could do was   
pray. Pray for a miracle. Pray that if she died then at least the others   
would be safe. Pray for the scouts to come to her rescue.......  
  
" Jupiter Thunder Cloud Zap! "  
  
A glowing disk of electricity flew past Sailormoon, heading straight for the   
tentacle, slicing it in two.  
  
" Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast! "  
  
A bunch of bubbles surrounded the monster, turning the air into thick fog,   
making it impossible to see.  
  
" Venus Love Chain Encircle! " A glowing chain appeared out of the fog,   
wrapping itself around the monster's neck.  
  
" Mars Celestial Fire Ignite! "  
  
A ball of fire headed shot through the fog toward the monster causing all   
it's tentacles to burn and fall to the ground.  
  
" Pink Sugar Heart Attack! " A chain of pink hearts dashed through the fog,   
hitting the monster's face.  
  
The fog began to clear up, allowing Sailormoon to see the hundreds of dead   
tentacles, lying all around her. Her eyes grew wide as her head shot up to   
face the dumbstruck creature. It's eyes were wide in terror as if it just   
lost it's babies. But pure anger was plastered on it's face. It seemed   
helpless and couldn't seem to do anything but stare at it's fallen parts.   
Looking up, Sailormoon's eyes focused on the scouts who were all looking at   
her, worried expression on their faces.  
  
Turning to her side, Sailormoon found Sailorvenus beside her, helping her   
to her feet. In front of her was Sailorjupiter who had her fists clecnched   
at her sides, ready to punch anything that dared hurt Sailormoon. Beside her   
was Sailormercury who was furiously typing at her mini computer's keys.   
Sailor Mini Moon stood beside her as Sailormars flashed Sailormoon a worried   
yet annoyed look. Sailormoon knew that she was going to yell at her again   
for being such a klutz and for not doing anything. But instead, Sailormars   
simply sighed before turning toward her. " Finish it off, Sailormoon. "  
  
She wasn't exactly sure if she heard mars right, but at that moment, she   
didn't care. She might as well take advantage of this opportunity to have   
mars not yell and to kill the monster before it regained full consciousness   
of what just happened. The wave of nausea disappeared and her trembling   
knees finally calmed down. It's as if nothing happened at all. Standing up,   
Sailormoon took her sceptor and aimed it at the monster, chanting, " Moon   
Sceptor Elimination! "  
  
A wave of pink color flew from the object, heading straight for the   
monster, enevloping it in pink dust, eliminating it completely. The monster   
gave one last scream before disappearing into moondust.  
  
Weakness took over again but Sailormoon was too happy to notice the usual   
effect of using her powers. She was proud of defeating the monster and she   
felt lighter since she didn't hear any of Rei's comments to burden her.   
Happiness was soaring like a rocket within her as she turned in Tuxedo   
Mask's direction, intending to run toward her lover. But just when she ran   
in his direction, she felt something pull her leg, causing her to fall on   
her knees. The scouts shrieked as they ran toward her but were thrown away   
as the fallen tentacles on the ground began to move, wrapping themselves   
around the scouts.  
  
Sailormoon's eyes widened in terror as she found the biggest of the   
tentacles, the one she sliced, wrapped around her leg and making it's way up   
her thighs. The blasted things were alive! Instantly getting up, she   
frantically shook her leg, trying to get it off but it hung onto her like a   
leech. The tentacle began to glow a bright green as it began draining her   
energy, sucking the very life out of her.  
  
Falling to her knees, she gasped for air as the feeling of weakness came   
back again. The scouts seemed to have trouble breathing as well and two of   
them were already laying on their backs. She had to do something. But what?   
She was helpess and was under the same condition as them. She kept thinking   
that someone would save her, like they always do. But everytime this thought   
came into her mind, she remembered that the scouts were trapped as well and   
Tuxedo Mask appeared to be caught as well. The tentacles were too fast, even   
when they were already sliced off. Now she couldn't do anything. They were   
fighting for their lives and death was only a few feet away.......  
  
A flash of red sliced through the air, landing on the tentacle wrapped   
around her leg, paralyzing it completely. The long object quivered as the   
energy it had stolen began to seep out of it, going back to it's owners.   
Some of the people had revived as soon as they're energy was replaced and   
Sailormoon felt her strength comming back.  
  
As soon as all the energy within it was released, it dropped to the   
ground, dead. The moment this happened, all the other tentacles dropped to   
the ground as well, releasing the energy they took before dying. When all of   
them died, every single tentacle disappeared and everything seemed back to   
normal. But it hardly was.  
  
The scouts stood up, searching around for their savior. But Sailormoon's   
eyes remained on the rose.It was red but it seemed to be smaller than an   
ordinary rose. It's color was pure and rich. But it wasn't in full bloom.   
Was that Tuxedo Mask's rose? Why didn't it look like his other roses? Why   
was it smaller? Why was it almost the size of a bud? Where had it come from?  
  
Her eyes darted to Tuxedo Mask who was already on his feet, flashing her a   
worried glance. Walking toward her, he extended one arm and she gladly took   
it, forcing her trembling knees to support her weak body. It took her a few   
ragged breathes before she ragained her energy back completely. But soon   
enough, her energy was restored.  
  
Tuxedo Mask gazed at her with worried eyes, but Sailormoon simply smiled.   
" I'm fine. Thanks for saving me....."  
  
" The rose...." He muttered, his eyes filled with confusion.  
  
" Yes....you saved us with that rose. "  
  
" I-I didn't. "  
  
" What? That was your rose....you threw it and saved us. " Sailormoon's   
voice sounded hesitant. She couldn't believe this. Was this a game he was   
playing?  
  
" I didn't. It WAS my rose but I didn't throw it. "  
  
" Then who else could have posibly thrown it? "  
  
" I did. " A voice replied, causing the scouts and Tuxedo Mask to look up.   
The first thing they saw was the red ball of the afternoon sun. But a figure   
stood before it, making it hard to see the person against the bright light   
of the sun. Though it was pretty clear that the figure was a male. A rather   
short male to be precise.  
  
The boy walked foreward, his features becoming clearer with every step.   
Sailormoon squinted, hoping to see better. But that wasn't needed any   
longer. The boy was only a feet away from them now. And when they laid eyes   
on him, six gasps all escaped their throats.  
  
Sailormoon almost jumped back, not believing what she saw before her. It   
was a boy...but not just any boy. He had a small tuxedo with a small top   
hat, a small domino mask and a rose in his hand. It was simliar to the one   
that had struck the tentacle on her leg. The boy has bright blue eyes, the   
color of Sailormoon's own eyes, and ebony hair with short bangs that feel   
upon his forehead. It was a mini Tuxedo Mask!  
  
The scouts did not move. Their shocked gazes remained on this boy who   
looked as if he were the age of five. He was grinning widely at them, as if   
he had just done something naughty that he was proud of. Darien, however,   
was worse than the rest. He was just seeing a smaller of version of him   
standing before him, and he was staring at the little boy as if he were the   
bloody ghost of Christmas past! But this was only a normal expression for   
anyone who saw their younger version. Or was it really Darien's younger   
version?  
  
" Who-who are you? " Sailormoon choked out, blinking three times per   
second, bot believing what was before her.  
  
The boy just grinned at her. It seemed like an eternity before he actually   
moved. He took of his top hat and bowed. " I am Tuxedo Mini Mask, warrior of   
the earth and the prince of the Golden Millenium, male heir to Crystal Tokyo   
and the Moon Kingdom. It is a pleasure to meet you, my younger mother. "  
  
Sailormoon's eyes widened. " What?! Golden Millenium? Crystal Tokyo? The   
Moon Kingdom? Mother?! Where do you get all these stuff? And why are you   
Tuxedo Mini Mask?! "  
  
The boy just grinned at her and walked closer to Sailormoon, Tuxedo Mask   
and Sailor Mini Moon. " It's simple. You're my family. " Sailormoon and   
Tuxedo Mask stared at him, their features holding a million questions.   
However, Sailor Mini Moon seemed rather pelased.  
Sailormars noticed this and growled. " Okay, you two! Off to Darien's   
apartmen! You have some serious explaining to do!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So you're the son of Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien of the 30th   
century?! "  
  
Tuxedo Mini Mask nodded, though he was already transformed to a normal   
boy. He grinned at them before sitting on Serena's lap, grinning at her   
innocently. Serena had no comment. Finding out about a son was something   
else.  
  
The other girls were slowly beggining to believe this and Darien even   
seemed pretty pleased knowing he had a son and a rather huge family. It was   
rather shocking but he couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement rush   
within him. He never really thought he'd have such a huge family. He always   
thought that he'd never have one. Ever since he was in the orphanage, he had   
always dreamed of having his own family. He never really thought it would be   
this huge! It's more than a dream come true....  
  
" You knew about this, Rini?! Reye asked, her brows knitting together.   
Rini blushed a deep crimson. " Um....yeah. I didn't want to tell you yet   
cause I wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
" Trust me....it is. "  
  
Reye sipped her beverage and leaned back against the couch. " So you're the   
second child, then, David? " She asked, turning her attention abck to the   
young boy.  
  
Tuxedo Mini Mask, who was also known as David, blushed a bright crimson. "   
I think I forgot that little detail...."  
  
" Huh? What do you mean?! "  
  
" I mean.....I'm not the second child. "  
  
Reye blinked twice before interrogating him furthur. " You're not? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Then what are you?! "  
  
" I'm.....the fourth child born. "  
  
" What?! " All the girls cried out in unision, causing David to blush even   
redder.  
  
" I'm the fourth child born....the oldest is Rini. The second oldest is   
Sabrina, known as Sailor Mini Mini Moon. She'll be joining us soon enough.   
" ( AN: I'm just making this up. I'm not sure if Sabrina is Sailor Mini Mini   
Moon's real name since I never saw the 5th season of SM. )  
  
" Ooooookkkkkaaay. And who, may I ask, is the third oldest? "  
  
" Danielle. She's also known as Sailor Earth. She's suppose to help us the   
next time there's an attack, but right now she's busy training in the future   
and helping mother with some work. Things have become pretty busy and she   
offered to help before she came her. "  
  
" Wow. Three girls and one boy. That must be pretty harsh for you. "  
  
David blushed even depper. " Actually....I forgot that other tiny detail.   
You see, mother is expecting another baby to be born soon. They told me I'm   
going to have a baby brother and they're planning to call him Daniel. That's   
partly why Danielle offered to stay. Father and mother will need extra help,   
especially since mother's pregnant again. "  
  
Serena held her breath for the longest moment possible. Her future self   
was pregnant?! AGAIN?! Her eyes shyly darted over to Darien who was blushing   
like a tomato. Both didn't seem too comfortable. Serena couldn't take it   
anymore. She had to have some time alone to think this over. Otherwise, she   
wasn't sure if she could handle three little Serenas and two little Dariens   
in the future.  
  
" Okay, You know what? I think i need some time alone. I'm not really used   
to the idea of three little me's and.....two little Dariens running around.   
So I'll just head to my house, okay? Bye...."  
  
" Wait, mother! "  
  
" Do me one favor? Don't call me mother yet....at least not until I'm   
married. "  
  
" Sure, mom. "  
  
......Cringe......" That includes mom or mama or whatever. Just Serena will   
do for me. "  
  
" Okay.....Serena. Just one question before you leave. "  
  
Serena was already at the door, trying to get it open. Her shaking fingers   
were fumbling with the doorknob and she tried to listen while trying to open   
the door. " Um...sure. What is it? "  
  
" Well.....I know a lot for a five year old. A little more than I'm suppose   
to, actually. "  
  
" Uhu...."  
  
" I got it from dad. "  
  
.....Nervous Giggle......." I'm sure you did. "  
  
" But there's something I don't know. "  
  
" Oooookkkaaayyyy......"  
  
" Well, since I have all these sisters and a brother coming up.....I've been   
wondering about something. "  
  
" Riiiight. " Serena wasn't liking the sound of this so far.  
  
" I'm hoping you can answer me with this. "  
  
" I suppose I can. " She wasn't even ready to be a mom and now she's   
answering questions for kids.  
  
" Yes. Mother and father won't answer me. "  
  
....Gulp....." Really? Why is that? " This must be bad then. She just had to   
ask! The doorknob seemed to be taking forever before it would open.  
  
" Well......I just have one question. "  
  
" Okay, okay! I get the picture! What is it? "  
  
" Where do babies come from? "  
  
Somehow, she didn't think she could open the door anymore.........  
  



End file.
